The Story of Lady Eldya Amore
by Kharrma420
Summary: Eldya finds herself being found by Inutaisho, but after his death, she inherits what he never gave to sesshoramu and inuyasha. She then finds Sesshoramu... And the love story begins.


_The Story of Lady Eldya Amore_

**A mothers cry. A child's Cry.**

**"Get rid of this thing. A disgusting half demon." Said the commander.**

**"Wait! please no. Do not blame the child it is my fault, but we can train her to be an elf." Eldari pleaded.**

**"Liar! She's going. Look at this black furry tail! Disgusting!"**

**"Wait, may i please name her?" Eldari begged with sorrowful eyes.**

**"What for? To write on a card to Yurkain about your sorrows? Well he's dead anyways!" laughed the commander and his crew.**

**"Please..." Eldari begged hopelessly.**

**"Fine. Ill write it on her tombstone if it makes you happy." Snickered the commander.**

**"Eldya. It means War Maiden. Eldya Amore. War Maiden of Love." Eldari managed a small smile.**

**"Blah Blah. Come on 'Eldya'" sighed the commander as he ripped the baby from the mother's hands.**

**"Eldya!" Eldari cried. She sniffed.. She was alone now.**

**The nurses said they're good byes and put poison in Eldari's cup. She was forced to drink it. Eldari passed out automatically and passed on to the next world. The commander told them to **_**kill **_**her. Eldari, now mother of Eldya, mate of Yurkain, Daughter of Lady Elaine, and Sir Syran. Yurkain was pronounced dead 3 days before by the council after they found him and killed him for have relashions with Eldari. Yurkain was a Wolf Demon. Demons and elves were never meant to be. Today was also the day of Day of the Dead. A day when the dead are praised.**

**The baby was crying, knowing the situation, for at birth an elven can comprehend language and think a lot for itself.**

**The commander was walking with the baby, as a young elven girl ran up behind him and said:**

**"Your a Cruel man sir. You take the baby, and kill both parents. You can burn in hell." The elven girl snarled, then kicked the commander in the leg, making him topple over, and dropping the baby. He turned towards her and leapt for her. She dodged him, ran for the baby and got her.**

**She ran...**_**fast. **_**She headed towards the woods without looking back and said:**

**"Listen carefully child. I am Sylvana. I am the one who saved you this day, so remember that name, because after i move you far enough, my life will be surely over. They will surely kill me for what i have done. I'm setting you free. Now go. Never come back." Sylvana threw the baby, knowing it was a wolf demon, as the child turned into a wolf pup, and landed on its feet. Eldya looked at Sylvana with the type of eyes that say '**_**Thank you. I'm sorry it had to be this way.'**_

_**"**_**Go! Shoo! Run for it!" Sylvana yelled as she turned to face the guards.**

**Eldya could do nothing. So she ran. As she was running, she heard the men whipping on Sylvana's back with whips and sticks, asking her 'WHERES THE KID?' She kept saying: ILL NEVER TELL! And so Eldya kept running..its all she could do. But she swore revenge.**

_**5 YEARS LATER.**_

Eldya was sick. on her 4th summer, she caught an illness and now in her 5th winter, she feared the worst. She snuggled up against a tree, hopeless. She was unable to catch any prey, and never came out of her wolf form the whole 5 years. _She didn't know how. _Then a man's voice started talking..

"Poor thing, you look sick. I feel bad... here have this girl come on..."

Eldya looked up to see a man, long white hair tied into a ponytail, Golden beautiful eyes, purple scars on his cheek, and armor, made fit for a king. Who was this man? He was handing her a piece of meat.

"Come on. eat it, its okay." The man urged.

She grabbed it slowly with her mouth, but she was weak. Then the man seemed to notice something...

"Your a demon.. young though. Can you show your true form?"

Eldya shook her head slowly. She knew nothing.

"Hmm... yes i see. Your only a toddler. Why would you be in a wolf form, out in the woods like this, sickly?"

Eldya looked at the man's eyes deep saying in her head: "_I was abandoned. My mother was killed as well as my father. If only you could tell this pain that i feel. Its unbearable."_

"I see. That is sad indeed. I could teach you how to form back if you wish." Said the man.

What was this? Did the man just understand what she said in her head... who is this man? What is he doing here?

She thought as she kept staring at him.. _"Yes, please. Id like to become an elf again, for i am not human."_

"An elf you say? What a rarity! Amazing, but no wonder why you parents were killed. I feel sorry, truly." The man said with a frown.

Eldya looked down. She has been feeling the sorrow for a long time.

"But, as you wish. Now, you must think of your purpose to transfer back. What is it that you want so badly?" asked the man.

Eldya thought: _"To live like a elf, once again. to smell the air naturally, to be in the closest form to a human."_

Suddenly, the air swished around her, purple flames quickly erupted and then went down. She appeared, She was an elf.

"Can you speak in this form?" the man asked staring at her.

"Uh bwah.. mmm.. Yaa.. Yes." Eldya struggled to say. She shivered. She only had the small blanket that was left with her when she was a baby.

"Here. take this." The man took one of his sashes and wrapped it around her. It fit like a long towel.

"Th...Thank you." Eldya said, trying to leave her elven accent out.

"Yes, of course. So i presume you've been living out here you whole life?" the man asked.

"Yeah. I..i have been in that wolf form for 5 years." Eldya said with a sigh.

"I see. The elven in you though makes you very intelligent. That's very lucky." The man smiled.

"What's your name? I must know, for i am curious." Eldya asked looking down still.

"I am Inutaisho. But you can call me Inu for short." he said.

"I am Eldya. Eldya Amore. It means War Maiden of Love...or so my mother said before she was killed."

"That's a very unique name. Exquisite." Inutaisho complimented.

"Thank you.. yours too. What's your story?"

"I am the lord of the western lands, and i have a son named Sesshoramu. I'm a full-fledged Dog Demon, so that's why i was able to read your mind when you were in wolf form." Inu said.

"Wow. So it's actually, _Lord Inutaisho." _Eldya said in amazement.

"Yes, but you do not have to call me that." Inu said with a gleaming smile.

"Okay, Inu." giggled Eldya.

"So what are you going to do now?" Inu asked.

"I have no idea. I was told never to go back to the camp, so I have no where to go." Eldya looked down with a sad kind of look.

"Come live with my wife then, Izayoi." Propositioned Inu.

"Oh.. Well.. Is she a dog demon too?" smiled Eldya.

"No she's a human." Inu explained.

"So my parents weren't the only ones who went beyond they're culture for love."

"Yep. Come on." Inu said as he gave a hand for Eldya to get up.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Said the young 5 year old.

"You speak good for a 5 year old." Inu said as they started walking.

"I'm half elf, what do you expect? A screaming toddler for their mommy?" Eldya grinned.

"Perhaps. Especially for what you've been through." Inu teased.

"Oh hush, I'm far over the sorrows of my parents. Plus, I never got to see my father, so it doesn't hurt me as much as my mother… But I swear revenge." Eldya looked down.

"And I'll help you pursue that revenge." vowed Inu.

"Really?" Eldya looked up at him with a gleaming look. Her eyes were blood red, not brown, not green, not black, nor hazel. Red. Blood, dark, red. Her hair was black, very thin streaks of white, Medium length, and very pretty. Small white dog ears were on the top of her head, which made Inutaisho ponder about her. She looked like an Angel. Delicate, and pale. She, Eldya Amore. The War Maiden of Love.

They arrived at Inutaisho's house in silence. Izayoi greeted them with a gleaming smile.

"Who's this Inu?" Izayoi asked with a confused look.

Eldya coughed, she was still horribly sick.

"She's a wolf demon, but also a elf. I found her in the woods in wolf form, she hasn't been in her elf form in 5 years. She sickly, I think the poor child needs some medical attention." Inu said with a worried face, as he looked down at the coughing girl.

"An Elf! Wow, I always thought their ears would be long and pointed, but they look like dog ears! She needs some new clothes too, I could help her with that. I'll make a fire and find clothes for her. Come here girl, sit and rest." Izayoi said as she instructed Eldya to sit near a fireplace.

"Th.. thank you." Eldya managed to say.

"What's your name so I wont be calling you 'Girl' all the time." Izayoi asked suspiciously.

"Eldya.." Eldya answered. She sat down and shut her eyes. She was tired, for it was very hard to sleep in the forest, with so many hunters and other wild things lurking about. No wolf pack ever accepted her, for they knew she was a demon.

"I'll get the fire. You go ahead and get her clothes Iza." Inu said with a smile.

"Oh.. Okay. Thanks." Izayoi said as she pecked him on the cheek and went to the next room.

" _I always wanted a child, well, at least my own child. But she must have to do for now.. I know Inutaisho knows I want children. But he always complains that he is worried he will hurt me if we try. He's always so fragile, and he couldn't be in bed?" _Izayoi thought as she looked for clothes to fit Eldya.

Inu started a fire quickly and smiled at Eldya.

"So where's your son that you mentioned?" Eldya asked, trying not to be nosy though.

"He doesn't live with me. He lives with his real mother, for he is a full bred demon. I left his mother for well.. She was not the type of woman I hoped. Izayoi is more of the woman I see myself with, Human or Demon, which ever it doesn't bother me." Inu said. Then he noticed he is talking to a 5 year old, and is amazed that she can actually understand him.

"How old is he may I ask?" Eldya asked. She was really interested not knowing why.

"He's 13. I left him with his mother about 3 years ago." Inu said with a frown. "I wanted to keep him, but his mother wouldn't let me. And I fear I might not have children with Izayoi." Inu said, sighing at the thought.

"Hmm, yes I see why. Demons can hurt a human, elf, or any other fragile being. My mother was bruised when I saw her, it was from my father during.. Well.. You know. Me I guess." Eldya said with a bit of laughter at the last part in her tone.

"You are so intelligent, it amazing. I feel like I went in the woods and walked back with like a treasure with brains." Inu said with a laugh.

Eldya smiled at him, his features still making her hazy. If he looked like this, she wondered how _handsome_ his _son _must be. She smiled bigger at the thought.

Eldya sneezed.

"You should sleep, get some rest." Inu urged.

"Yeah. I guess I should." Eldya said with a slight smile.

"Not before you have soup." Izayoi said as she walked out from the other room with clothes on her shoulder and a bowl in her hands. She set it down in front of Eldya and smiled brightly.

"Thank you…" Eldya said as she grabbed the bowl and started slurping it down. After she was done she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Here is your clothes, dear." Izayoi said with a promising look.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. Really." Eldya said as she took the clothes in her hand.

"Goodnight." Inu said with a slight wave.

"Night." Eldya said as she walked into the next room. That Night was restless, for all Eldya could think about was **revenge **for her family that she never had. She cried, even screamed in the pillow. So many _memories_… They were **horrid**.

The sun showed through the window bright. Everything was welcoming and cheerful. It was a restless night but, she made it through. Eldya was getting dressed when she smelled a delicious food. She quick got dressed and glided out her room.

"What is that lovely smell?" Eldya said with a big smile.

"Fish, vegetables, and noodles with brilliant seasonings." Izayoi answered cheerfully. The woman was beautiful, with long gorgeous black hair and pretty brown eyes.

"That sounds very good." Eldya said. She was happy with her new surroundings, and she was already comfortable. When the food was done they sat down and chowed down. A little while after, Inu took Eldya outside to show her around the grounds. She loved it. He then started teaching her the basics of fighting by a large river that flowed gracefully downhill. Eldya was pretty aware of moving quick and dodging, but fighting back wasn't her style. The whole 5 years in the forest was all about avoiding everything but yourself. Between arrows from humans and jaws from other animals, Eldya seen almost it all. _Almost._ The days past, particularly in the same order. Wake up, eat, take a walk, train, eat again, sleep. For about 4 years everything was the same, nothing new. Occasionally demons came into the area, and lately, Eldya was the one slaying them. Then one night Inu handed Eldya a dagger that glowed a bit of purple.

"What's this?" Eldya was now 9 years old, her birthday was a month ago.

"It was from the best blacksmith I know, and it turns into a sword. I think its time for you to wield your own weapon, and learn how to use it." Inutaisho said with a gleaming smile.

"Wow really…" Eldya said as she took the dagger.

"It binds to you. No one else can use it in its transformation. Its called Krynseiga." Inu said. "Try it out." He smiled.

"Oh.. Kay.. " Eldya said as she unsheathed the Krynseiga. It turned into a large sword, with weird designs on it. The designs glowed a pinkish purple..

"It has a special power, to eliminate 50 demons with one strike." Inu stated.

"Wow… 50. One strike? Hmm.. Isn't that like one of your swords, just that your sword can eliminate 1,000?" Eldya asked curiously.

"Mhm. That was the idea." Inu responded. Suddenly a large snake demon came into sight it seemed to be after food, because Izayoi was baking dinner at the moment.

"Give it a swing, the power is called Adren." Inu said staring at the demon. "Go ahead." He urged.

"Okay…" Eldya said as she charged the demon. She stopped not to far from it.

"Look at its eyes, and target them. That's what the sword will aim for as well." Inu called to her.

Eldya looked directly at the demons eyes. She stared hard. The aura around the blade grew bigger.. She knew she was ready.

"Adren!" She hollered as she swung the sword at the demon. Large bursts of purple fire erupted through the ground over to the demon. The demon screeched as the flames devoured it. A pile of ashes only remained in a small crater.

"Well done girl." Inu said as he walked up to her and put a hand on his shoulder. They kept training. Life remained well. Eldya enjoyed life. She enjoyed it with Inutaisho and his wife. She loved the training. Soon her nightmares went away. The only thing she now had to do was get Revenge.

_**ITS BEEN 85 YEARS SINCE **_Eldya was first born. 80 years of spending life with Inutaisho. She now looked like a beautiful 18 year old, but in reality she was 85. Youkai's and Hanyou's live till their about 500 to start aging like and old person. Eldya was going to look this way for a long time. She now had markings on her face like Inutaisho, red scars on her cheeks, wrists, ankles, and thighs. She looked like she was actually Inutaisho's daughter. He told her she looked like the twin of his son, Sesshomaru. She never met Sesshomaru, but was told by Izayoi that when the only time she met him he was a young boy, A LOT like his father. Strong and handsome, Izayoi was jealous of Inutaisho's first wife.

Izayoi was pregnant and was soon expecting the child, that was, until the guards came and took Izayoi away. They promised her good health, so Inutaisho hasn't gone after her. He is deciding to wait until the child is born.

"I'm going to head off. I have located the scent of the elven territory." Eldya said.

"Will you return? One last farewell?" Inutaisho asked, sorrow in his eyes.

"Of course. Your like my father, what daughter would abandon a father that has been so good to them?" Eldya said, smiling brightly at him.

"Hopefully not you." Inutaisho said. They were standing out front of the house. Eldya hugged Inutaisho one last time as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Thank you.." She whispered with a smile.

"Your always welcomed. I'll try and get word to you when Izayoi has the child." He said as he let go of her.

"Kay. Yurkain, come on boy!" Eldya called for her dog, Yurkain, her fathers name. He was a small demon puppy, but he transforms into a ride-able large mount (a bit bigger than Kirara's size.) that can fly and do good in combat. The dog came barking like a harmless puppy.

"Come on shift you silly dog!" Eldya said chuckling at him. Blue flames erupted around the dog as he transformed. A Blue moon appeared on Yurkain's head, and a scar on his left eye for when Inu was trying to capture him. Eldya also had a scar on her left eye, when she was 28, Inutaisho accidentally slashed her with Tetsusaiga when they were training. He apologized so much, day by day but she liked the scar. Always reminding her of him.

"Farewell for now." Eldya said as she got up on the dog's back and waved. The dog lifted off and she pointed the way. For the first time in her life, she was traveling away from Inutaisho. She was scared at first yes, but she knew she would return, and see the cute baby they were going to have.

Her black hair, and white thin highlights gleamed, the hair flowing freely. She cut it short, it always got in her way, and now it just went past her shoulder blades by a little bit. She saw the camp.

The memories hit her… _hard. _She quickly reminded herself why she was here, and went down. She could smell the commander.

"Still living old man?" She said to herself.

She landed and let Yurkain change and he jumped to sit on her shoulder.

She walked into the village, unnoticed. It was beaming with people, and no one even noticed her. She found the biggest building as she walked up the stairs to it. 2 guards stopped her 3 quarters of the way up.

"Hey kid beat it." One of them said.

"Yeah what do you need to see the high commander for?" The other said.

Eldya merely laughed and hit them both in the head, knocking them out cold. She continued up the steps, and opened the large doors with a kick.

"High commander? Where are you? Your favorite Hanyou has arrived, Eldya!" She called out.

"What! Who? Wait a minute…guards!" The commanders voice echoed through the castle.

Guards arrived at the door, but Eldya hit them all in the head, all 12 of them. They all passed out cold. The commander appeared in front of Eldya, a frown spread across his face.

"You lived…" He said, snarling at her.

"As you did to. But after today you wont. This is for my father, my mother, and Sylvana!" Eldya said as she pulled the dagger out as it transformed into a sword.

"Before you kill me.. Sylvana is alive, in this village. But go ahead kill me. I'm dying anyways… GUARDS!" The commander yelled, fearing his life.

Before he could move or say another word though, Eldya struck him, and chopped his head and left shoulder off from his body. Eldya didn't care to see Sylvana, and she quickly left the village. Her purpose was fulfilled.2 days later she returned to the house, only to find blood everywhere and Inutaisho, not to be found. It was night, and the blood trail was still fresh. It was Inutaisho's blood, so she followed the trail to the village in which Izayoi was taken. What she found made her want to go cry and turn into a wolf, _forever. _The castle was burnt down, Inutaisho's blood was all inside of it. She saw Izayoi not to far away, crying, holding the baby in her arms. She ran over to her, not wanting to believe what she saw and smelled.

"Oh Eldya, it was horrible.. He.. The men.. Why…" Izayoi sobbed, the baby doing so too.

"Come on tell me what happened? Where's _dad? _What happened?" She couldn't believe she just addressed Inutaisho as 'dad'.

"He died. He used Sounga on the man who was trying to kill me and the baby. He resurrected me with Tensaiga and told me to run. I asked him what to name the boy… He said InuYasha."

Eldya was staring at her in disbelief. She didn't understand. _No, not again. This time I cannot get revenge either. Father.. Inutaisho.. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm so sorry.._

Eldya got up, tears streaming form her eyes. "Stay here…" She said to Izayoi as she walked towards the burnt down remains of the castle. A strange man was at Inutaisho's body, taking the Tetsusaiga and the Tensaiga.

"What the hell are you doing freak?" Eldya asked in a chilling, cruel voice.

"He asked me to give the Tensaiga to Sesshomaru and the Tetsusaiga to InuYasha when he gets older. I am Totosai, Inutaisho's good friend." The man who called himself Totosai said.

"What about Sounga?" Eldya asked, still chillingly cruel.

"He told me to seal it away, it's the sword of hell." Totosai said.

"It's mine." Eldya said as she grabbed it from the old man's bitter hands.

"What? No you must not! It will consume you!" Totosai warned.

"I'd never let something of his consume me. Watch and see." Eldya said as she took the sword and left.

She found Izayoi standing up, but still in the same spot. InuYasha was now asleep.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left. I was so greedy about everything. I could've saved him, I could've prevented this. I'm more sorry than words can describe." Eldya said, looking down at InuYasha. He looked like his father, but had dog ears like her instead of human ears. Long white hair. How adorable.. Cute.

"What you could've done wasn't done. And now what is done, cannot be re-done. He did it for me. For you I'm sure of too. He said: _Live long. Live long with InuYasha. Eldya knows the way." _Izayoi said with tears trickling down her cheeks.

Eldya shivered. She was so guilty. She fell down to her knees and punched the ground. Ever since she was little, she had rather horrid anger issues, and death made her berserk.

She got up, her eyes turning into a bright blood red.

"I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. Go to the house, secure the doors if you have to. Don't let InuYasha get in harms way." Eldya said as she darted off, and turned into a wolf once again. But this time, her wolf form was much, much, much larger. White streaks went down her sides like flames uprising on a wall. She was about 3 times the size of Yurkain in his transformation. Yurkain came out of no where and ran beside her. They ran, far and wide. It's all she knew. It's all she could do. _Run, run, run, run, run, run. _She suddenly stopped. She glared at the moon, and sorely remembered something. _Sesshomaru. _She shifted back into her normal form on a high cliff. She stood boldly there, staring at the moon and petting Yurkain.

"So you're the one Father was talking about I suppose?" a voice said. It sounded like Inutaisho's , just a lot more young.

"And who might you be? Sesshomaru?" Eldya asked, not looking over her shoulder.

"And so you know me. But that is Lord Sesshomaru now, my father is dead."

"You sound like a greedy bastard if you ask me. But don't get smart and say you didn't."

"What was my father's meaning?" Sesshomaru asked eagerly.

"You're a foolish child then, I guess your mother made you that way. Your father's meaning was to protect everything he loved, and the most was his child and Izayoi."

"What a fool, you shouldn't have anything to protect."

"Besides yourself Sesshomaru? Maybe that's why he didn't give you Tetsusaiga and Tetsaiga."

"I, Sesshomaru, have nothing to protect."

Eldya turned around, but just barely to get a glance at him. First it was shock, then it was amazement, then it was hatred. The way she looked, compared to him was shocking. Amazement that he looked so.. Handsome. But hatred, because this figure put down Inutaisho.

"You're a fool Sesshomaru, your little obsession with power will kill you. Hopefully I wont be the one to do that. Leave my sight, I have more right than you do, bastard." She said with a snarl. She didn't like him, and showed no respect for the new king. She looked away, then looked back, and he was gone. Sounga rested on her back. _This sword hasn't tried anything, I don't see how it would 'possess' me. _She thought. She returned home the next day. All was well. Izayoi was nursing the baby, everything was cleaned up, but it still wreaked of Inutaisho. She couldn't stay here for long. But what was she to do? Her purpose.. Nothing. She had nothing but to live. That was until _he _arrived. A man by the name of Onigumo was walking by, one afternoon. He had bows on his back, and took one out. He readied his arrow, then lit it on fire! Eldya had no idea what the hell he was doing, but he was aiming right at the hut. She then knew, and ran towards him, but he fired quickly, then dashed off, laughing hysterically. Eldya ran towards the hut, grabbed Izayoi and InuYasha and jumped thru the burning ceiling. She landed about 20 yards away, and set the two down.

"Thank you.. You never fail to amaze me of how much you've grown like him" Izayoi said with a gratitude filled smile.

"I never fail to amaze myself as well. Sorry about the hut.. That man was… I don't know what his problem was. He had a wristband made out of cloth that said 'Onigumo' embedded in it." Eldya said with a confused expression.

Little she knew, he was the man that she was going to once long to kill. Eldya left Izayoi in a village, with Inuyasha. But the village, was a village of humans who did not like the presence of demons, half or full. Inuyasha always tried playing with other children, but they always made fun of him. He never made friends.

"You have your father's blood in ya, kid. Inu, don't ever let them other kids bother you. You could kick their behinds if you decided to anyways." Eldya told Inuyasha one day ,and giggled at him. She patted his head, then a strange memory hit her. "_I, Sesshomaru- have nothing to protect.." _She remembered. She grinned, _Now you do. Your little brother, no less._

"Ill be back in a couple weeks kid. Take care of your mom for me, you guys should be safe here." Eldya said to Inuyasha. He smiled and said "Kay…" softly however. He was shy, since he never talked to anyone but Eldya. He didn't even talk to Izayoi much. Eldya took up, grabbed Sounga from the ground, and began to walk out of the village. Inuyasha followed her however.

"Inu! Go back to your mom. You cant come with me!" Eldya said shaking her head at him.

"But, Mommy says Daddy is out on a long journey, and if I follow you, we might run into him!" Inuyasha exclaimed, a happy smile on his face.

Eldya looked at him, sorrowful deep inside her aching chest. Izayoi never told Inuyasha that, Inutaisho was dead. He always thought Inutaisho was out hunting or doing this or killing mean demons or doing that. He never understood when they first told him, 'Daddy's dead.' Course, he knows it, but doesn't believe it worth a bit.

"Daddy isn't coming home Inu.." Eldya whispered softly.

"I know. Mommy says he will.. But he wont, will he sister?" Inu said, looking down.

_SISTER? _Eldya thought. _What in the hell does Izayoi tell him anymore? IM HIS SIBLING? Wait.. I do look like him.. _Eldya thought. She looked at herself. Her hair was longer now, pure silver, and in a long braid that went from the back of her head and she always had in flipped over her shoulder laying on her chest, it reached her waist. Her eyes now were a reddish crimson, and her markings were still clear and there. Her ears were white, just like Inuyasha's. She wore a kimono, a midnight blue, but she still had her old gear that she wore when needed. She had reached her full adult stages, and no longer would she age. She was 90 years old, but she only looked like she was still, 18 or 19.

"No, he isn't. I'm sorry Inu, I could've done something.. But I was unable to." Eldya said, kneeling down, looking at him, a sad frown upon her face.

"How comes I don't look like mommy at all?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at Eldya.

"Cause we look like our father. Be happy to inherit what he gave us." Eldya said, she tugged on Inuyasha's right ear, and got up and walked away.

"Tell daddy I miss him." Inu called to Eldya.

_I'd tell him I miss him too…_ Eldya thought.

She walked in the woods for about a day, Sounga rested upon her back and Krynseiga on her thigh. She had changed into her normal training gear: Black short shorts, a black corset lined with white linen. Her feet were wrapped in white bandages, no part of the skin except a bit of the toes shown and the bandages trailed up to just under the knee. And a steel shoulder pad on her left shoulder. She wore a pendant with a vial attached to it, filled with blood. It was Inutaisho's blood that she had acquired from a piece of clothing of his she found in the rubble of the castle, she wringed the blood out into the vial. It was all she had left of him. She smelled him suddenly: Sesshomaru. She ran towards the scent, and found him walking with a weird goblin that was babbling something about "My lord."

"Sesshomaru!" Eldya called, not too far from them. He wasn't startled nor surprised, he must've known she was near already.

"How dare you call my lord so crudely, that is LORD Sesshomaru to you, miss!" The goblin called, growling stupidly at Eldya.

"Then it'd be LADY Eldya to you, idiot! He deserves no respect, I got the more powerful sword out of the bunch!" Eldya called, snarling at the goblin.

"Jaken shut up." Sesshomaru muttered. He turned around and looked at Eldya in amazement.

"How did you acquire Sounga?" He asked, looking at Eldya blankly.

"I took it. That's all. I took it." Eldya said, laughing. She walked up to Sesshomaru and stood almost eye to eye with him. She was a bit shorter.

"Half demon. Pitiful." Sesshomaru said, frowning at Eldya.

"That's Half ELF to you." Eldya said, and punched him in the shoulder hard.

Jaken looked at Eldya as if she was already dead.

Sesshomaru growled at her, and grabbed her by her neck and held her up in the air.

Eldya smirked, for this was actually normal for her, Inutaisho did it all the time. "Your weak." Eldya teased him, making him get mad.

He squeezed her neck, making her choke, then dropped her. Eldya rubbed her neck, and looked up at him. She smirked. He knew who was the stronger one. He looked away from her, not able to risk her seeing he was at defeat. She knew it already though. She stood up and Yurkain suddenly appeared out of the sky, landing next to her. Flames were erupting from his claws, his eyes a brilliant red now. The scar never faded from his face, nor did Eldya's scar ever fade. His crescent moon was a midnight blue, his fur a brilliant white. His eyes looked mean, as if he was about to eat somebody. Eldya smiled, for the crescent moon on Yurkain's head looked like Sesshomaru's.

"Leave. Before I kill you." Sesshomaru said, his voice stern.

"Like you could." Eldya snickered.

Sesshomaru growled, a low deep, evil growl.

"So Mister, I Sesshomaru, have not a damn thing to protect. What about this little goblin here?" Eldya said, pointing at the Jaken.

"He is a servant, if he dies, I wouldn't care." Sesshomaru said, blankly faced.

"My lord!" Jaken pleaded, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Shut up, Jaken." Sesshomaru growled.

Jaken shuttered and backed away, hiding behind his staff.

"Your treat everyone the same, don't you?" Eldya growled, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"I treat those who deserve it. My father, did not, and neither do you." Sesshomaru stated.

"You… little.. Now your in for it. Not only your gonna get hurt, but your pride will be damaged. Forever." Eldya lunged towards Sesshomaru snarling. Sesshomaru jumped back and let her follow him. She swiped at him time and time again, getting in maybe a couple scratches.

"Your weak!" Screamed Sesshomaru.

"Tell me something you aren't!" Eldya screamed back. She stopped and flung her hands, purple streaks whirling around her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _What trickery! Father showed her MY technique! _Eldya smiled.

"Then I will make this fair." Sesshomaru screamed and flung her claws, green streaks whirling around him. "Copy my poison claws, hmm?" He asked.

"Hmm, maybe. But mine are more effective.. Death claws!" Eldya screamed lunging at Sesshomaru with the purple streaks. She instantly hit a tree and the trees split right in half.

"What.." Sesshomaru pondered.

"Not only do they burn like yours, but they decapitate. Limbs, Heads, Trees, ANYTHING." Eldya growled, smiling. But her eyes were different now. Pure red.. Her eyes.. Evil they seemed.

"You have no control. Your entirely insane, just like my little brother. All you damned half breeds are. My father should be ashamed, if not disappointed. He seemed to put so much work into you after all. Inutaisho was a fool." Sesshomaru said, grinning.

Eldya stared. She felt stung. The name doomed her. But yet she felt anger, rage. And she couldn't harness it. She shook her head and darted off, jumping up to turn into a wolf. She looked back at Sesshomaru with sorrowful eyes and ran. She couldn't repel the anger no other way. She ran off.

"Nice work M' lord! She didn't stand a chance! Shame for a half demon like her to challenge you!" Jaken cheered happily.

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru growled, and began walking.

Eldya returned to a happy Inuyasha, jumping and cheering for his big sister. "You have so many scratches sis!" He cried, worried for her.

"Oh I'm fine you little rat. Don't worry about me." Eldya smirked, sticking her tongue out.

"Hehe, Ok." Inu giggled, sticking his tongue back out at her.

"C'mon, lets go to bed." Eldya smiled, and tugged on Inu's ears.

"What did daddy say?" Inu asked solemnly.

"He… He said.. He said he missed you too Inu. And he is very proud of you. He said he loves you. And will come visit one day.. I hope." Eldya smiled fakly. She was usually a bad liar.

"I know he would've said that…" Inu said, smiling bitterly. He shrugged and laid against the wall and closed his eyes.

"How can you stand to sleep like that kid..?" Eldya asked, shaking her head.

"I dunno. Just do." He shrugged and relaxed, folded his arms.

"Night. Love ya." Eldya said as she cuddled into bed.

"Night sis." Inu whispered.

_**40 years later.**_

"I miss her sis.." Inuyasha said, his hands in his pockets with a horrible posture.

"But she's better off with your dad." Eldya said, slinging Sounga over her shoulder.

"Yeah but… Its not fair. Not at all." Inuyasha groaned.

"Life isn't fair Kid. It really isn't.." Eldya said, turning to walk away from the gravestone. It was spring, trees a bright green along with the grass, both of their hair flowing in the wind.

"What was it like… You know.. The day dad died?" Inu said, turning towards her. He knew when he was younger never dare to ask a question of such, or even mention the night.

"Horrible.. Bloody.. And… not something I like to remember." Eldya said, her head down.

"But.. Its been so long sis. 45 years hasn't been enough?" He asked, worried.

"No.. nothing can mend the broken soul of mine Inu. Your father was a great man, worthy of a thousand legions. And he destroyed himself for the one he loved. It was a noble, honorable, and great act of the pure heart." Eldya replied, looking up into the sky proudly.

"I don't get this 'love' thing. Sounds like a myth to me." Inu said, crossing his arms.

"You will in time… In time." Eldya said, flashing a smile. Sounga glowed red and Eldya nodded. "See ya Kid. Don't let Sesshomaru eat you." She said and took off, giggling.

"He couldn't even if he tried." Inu rolled his eyes.

_(By this time Kikyo was just appearing in the story, Eldya vanished them whole couple years, up until the appearance of Kagome, she returned occasionally to help Inuyasha fend off Sesshomaru at times, but besides that she remained rogue, never appearing much. She was almost considered dead, but Inu knew better what she was doing.)_

"_Your task is NOT yet done, my dear child."_ The words rung in her head as she awoke. "Who- Inu? Dad? Hello?… Oh.. Just another dream." Eldya stuttered, gasping. She looked around, it was pitch black night, but she could see fine. She looked up at the crescent moon, the wind was blowing, her hair beautifully swaying along with the cool night's breeze. Her hair was now a dark purple oddly enough, it seemed to change either with her age or the fur coat of her wolf form. She now wore a purplish vest that covered her neck but not her arms and shoulders, a brown shawl lined with white, and tight short dark purple shorts. She had brown knit shoes, and brown bandage that wrapped up around to just under her knee. She also wore tannish knit gloves lined with white, and wrap that went just under her elbow. The gear gave her easy flanking angles and made her able to creep in the dead of night without being noticed. Her eyes they're bloody red still, her facial features still the same as Inutaisho's and her hair still tied in a long braid that went all the way down to her waist.

She fell asleep against a tree, Sounga sitting beside her. The sword glowed a dim red, almost like it tried matching her eyes. "This next month, shall be ours.." She whispered, talking to perhaps the sword. She got up and walked a bit, then the sound of many screams and flesh tearing was heard. Eldya grinned.

"_Live long. Live long with InuYasha. Eldya knows the way." _She recited in her head.

"This night is ours. Revenge at its sweetest." Eldya grinned, and unsheathed Sounga, and bolted.

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

Sounga lay rested in the ground next to Eldya whom lay upon the grass, cuts and scars trailed across her limp body. She seemed peaceful- At rest, as if she had finally found serenity. A grave smile lay across her face, old tear marks streamed down her cheeks. She opened her eyes dimly just enough to see a bit of daylight. She looked over to the sword. 'And so do I lay here, in my own demise?' She thought. The sword glowed an eerie red, a dark bloodlust color. She spat towards the sword, and struggled to get up. She managed to bring her injured body to it's knees, and she looked around. _Bodies. Bodies everywhere. Blood. Fur…. Where is he? Damnit.. Where did he… Oh my- Now I remember…_ She let tears stream from her face, anger, rage, sadness.. For once more the body of a loved one lie in front of her, gruesome and- dead. She couldn't stand it. She didn't know what to do…

_Sesshomaru… My love… I'm so sorry…_

But we must start from the beginning. Only the start, can explain what is happening now. Here is the start of the maddening process. This was just the first step of how she became totally _insane_. And she didn't know what the _hell_ to do.

_**1 WEEK AGO.**_

Eldya laughed and spat on the ground towards the lifeless body of a man dressed in guard armor.

"You still serve that idiot fool who killed my father! Pathetic idiot." She mocked, smirking.

"Having fun sis?" InuYasha asked as he came into sight, slouching of course.

"Mhhmm.. You bet!" Eldya said as she kicked the body once more. "Poor slobs, don't even have they're own brains.."

"Well, I suppose it's the right thing to do, revenge and all…" Inuyasha said, looking at her shrugging.

"Mhm… Where's Kikyo?" Eldya asked, looking at him with a wide smile.

"She's uh… Wait why do you care! You said you hated her!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ahaha, always so snappy! Your dad had it and so does you brother, I suppose I am sometimes too. Must run in the family. I was just asking, don't want some sneaky witch-priestess running around unnoticed. I don't trust her Inu.. You shouldn't either." Eldya giggled, then got serious.

"Since when do you care about m-…" Inuyasha said, but noticed what he said when he saw Eldya's face. "S.. Sorry.. Never mind. I didn't mean it.." Inuyasha quickly apologized.

Eldya stared down, flashing in her mind how many times she saved the kid and cared for him. "No… Its ok. I know how you are sometimes. The whole family is that way kid.. The whole entire family. I was the same way with dad." Eldya looked up and fakly smiled.

"I understand you care for me sis, but she's a priestess, really. What the hell is a human gonna do to hurt me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Die, break your heart, or kill you." Eldya answered blankly.

"… Thanks for every negative thought that comes to mind." Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh no problem." Eldya replied with a smile.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Where are you?" A woman's voice rung in the wind, that only they're dog ears could hear.

"Well there's your 'priestess'.. still think she's a witch.." Eldya mumbled.

"You wish." Inuyasha said as he darted off.

"No, I don't wish. I would never wish that…" Eldya said growling. Inuyasha heard her, but ignored it. He kept running towards Kikyo's voice.

Eldya sighed and started walking the opposite way from which Inuyasha ran, and put Sounga back in its sheath. She headed towards nowhere in particular, such did the family. Eldya wandered around, Inuyasha wandered around, Sesshomaru wandered around. Such was the family. Eldya flipped her braid back, and looked up at the bright sun. "Bah, that thing burns my eyes!" She complained.

Sesshomaru came into view, staring at Eldya rather oddly. Eldya set her gaze down at him, and cocked her head sideways. "Why are you looking at me?" She called to him, her tone very confused. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Why do you hold yourself so highly like my father?" Sesshomaru asked when he got nearer to her. Eldya gazed down at her self, she did actually hold herself very tall, her shoulders always broad, her posture never slouched. She smirked, a happy smirk if you must.

"Because… He taught me to be this way. Why do you hold yourself like a dog? Oh wait, you are one, I forgot." Eldya joked.

Sesshomaru growled. "Not very clever. Look at yourself, you're the one with mutt ears."

Jaken snickered. "Nice one m' lord…."

"Shut up Jaken, And no, that wasn't funny." Eldya sneered.

"HEY! Who gave you the right to shut me up!" Jaken protested.

"I did. Now shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru growled at the goblin then smirked at Eldya blankly.

"B…bu-..But…" Jaken pleaded.

"Shut. Up." Sesshomaru snarled. Jaken instantly quieted.

"Well I shall be heading off-" Eldya said, then got cut off by the scent of blood.

"That's the Priestess's blood.." Sesshomaru commented.

"What in the name of…" Eldya gasped.

"Did my brother finally go rabid?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh shut up Sesshomaru!" Eldya said, then darted off in the direction of the blood. About half the way there, she started to smell Inuyasha's blood. "NO! DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" She hollered, then arrived at the scene.'

Villagers crowded in a bunch, and her little brother stuck up on a tree.

"What… the.. HELL." She hissed, and all the villagers turned toward her, leaving open the wounded priestess, Kikyo.

"Eld….Eldy… Eldya.." Kikyo muttered.

"What the hell did you do to my brother, you idiotic witch!" Eldya screamed.

"Listen.. Please.. He tried to steal the Shikon no tama.." Kikyo murmured.

Eldya thought.. "The shikon shard? But what would he want that for..?" She snarled.

"He.. He went berserk… I don't know.. He.." Kikyo tried saying, then got cut off. She had passed, but before Eldya had gotten there, she had asked the villagers to burn her body with the shikon no tama. Eldya tried time and time again to pull the arrow out of her brothers chest, to get him off the tree. But the tree was sacred, and the arrow as well. It seemed to be a seal spell…. Only the priestess herself would be able to unseal it. Eldya could do nothing.

"I'm sorry… Inu.. I cant do anything.." Eldya mumbled as she plopped down on the ground in a cross-legged position.

"Its… ok… My fault.. I suppose she was some creepy witch-priestess after all.." Inuyasha mumbled, very weak.

"Wait! How are you talking? And why the hell did you try to take the damn jewel anyways!" Eldya huffed furiously.

"Sis.. I don't know why.. Everything just went all.. Crazy.. I lost control… My mind wasn't my own.. I had no idea what I was doing… and now I can never forgive myself for what I have done.." Inuyasha said solemnly.

"I… I cannot do anything else. Now your stuck on a tree till the end of your days. A perfect way for the son of a great man to die!" Eldya growled.

"Look, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it! What the hell, I don't deserve this, leave me alone if your going to torture me!" Inuyasha hollered, then winced. Eldya sighed. Suddenly, Sesshomaru came into sight with Jaken close behind.

"And so my brother, the mistake of my fathers life, ends up pinned to a tree where he belongs. I suppose you have deemed yourself worthy little brother?" Sesshomaru snickered.

"Shut up Sesshomaru, I already scolded him for it-" Eldya said, then got cut off by Sesshomaru.

"I wasn't scolding him. I was mocking him, for his foolish actions. Like father like son…" Sesshomaru smirked.

"And like Brother like brother!" Eldya growled and lunged towards Sesshomaru unexpectedly, pinning him to a tree with her hands. "Don't make me dig a arrow into your chest too, Bastard. Don't EVER talk about him down again, EVER. You hear me, you selfish, self-serving, ignorant, unworthy, weak, pitiful, idiot!" Eldya growled fiercely.

Sesshomaru stared at her with wide eyes, and sneered, but kept his mouth shut. Eldya smirked softly and put him down, growling at him before returning to sit in front of Inuyasha.

If Inuyasha were able to move, by the expression of his face, he would be rolling around on the floor laughing, but instead of dying of laughter, he will probably end up dying of this damned arrow. Inuyasha's face was bright red..

"I shall take my leave…." Sesshomaru said, looking rather defeated.

"Damn right." Eldya commented.

Sesshomaru growled, she was lucky he dare not strike her now, but he took his leave, and trotted off into the woods along with Jaken rambling on about how his lord showed a sign of weakness to a lesser power and rada rada rada rada…

"Do you need food or something?" Eldya asked after quite a while of silence.

"Rain.. And food, definitely.." Inuyasha grumbled."I cant bring rain, I can bring however a bucket full of tears and sorrows and some food…"

"I think some food will be nice, sis."

"Of course it will.."

"Yeah…." Inuyasha seemed puzzled.

Eldya got up and went around scavenging for food, hoping to find some of Inuyasha's favorites.

She did this for about 3 days, Fetch food, talk, and sit there and be company.

"Sis, you cant just live your life sitting here with me all day.." Inuyasha suggested.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Let you starve and die?" Eldya asked.

"No.. but.. Just.. You don't have to baby sit me like I'm 5 years old again." Inuyasha stated.

"Fine… Ill go, if that makes you happy." Eldya said, and got up, waved, and walked off into the woods.


End file.
